


Precipitation

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, Watersports, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, Wetting, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Snape coaxed it from him, it wasn't something Lupin had ever thought about whether he'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LdyBastet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/gifts).



> LdyBastet said, "Write me watersports! Write Snape reluctantly begging Remus to piss on him!" This is for her, with love and Scourgify.

The first time, Severus didn't even ask for it, exactly. He hauled Remus, still half-asleep and dreamy, out of bed and into the bathroom, and when Remus said he needed to piss before getting into the shower, Severus said irritably, "Do it in here," dragging Remus into the tub with him. He didn't even turn the water on, just pulled Remus over and leaned back against the tile wall as he kissed him.

Severus' arms were mercilessly tight around Remus's waist, and Remus was really quite desperate -- as well as quite sure that, from Severus, such a demand practically constituted a plea. So when he felt Severus' hard cock prodding urgently into his thigh, he let go, spraying Severus' belly and hip with a strong-smelling torrent that spattered noisily on his skin and the bottom of the tub. It was a relief to piss and somehow no surprise when Severus groaned and twisted, making the golden stream spill over his cock and the hand that was now stroking it, leaning his head back slightly, glancing down to watch Remus pouring himself out over him.

Severus did not close his eyes until he came, and then only reluctantly, clutching at Remus for support to remain upright. But he avoided Remus's gaze as he stumbled to the front of the tub to turn on the shower, and as soon as he was clean he went straight to his knees to take Remus in his mouth as if afraid he'd have to talk about it otherwise.

It wasn't until the next morning, when Severus was the one who was drowsy and unguarded, that he was pounced upon by a wide-awake and aroused Remus (who had been replaying those events over and over in his head the entire previous day and, he was pretty sure, in dreams). Lying over his lover, arms around him so that he could feel every involuntary twitch and squirm, he whispered into Severus' ear, "Are we going to shower together again so I can piss on you?" The wriggle and groan he received were delightful and he could feel the cheekbone alongside his own grow warm. "Or did you want a turn showering me?"

The chest beneath him heaved as Severus made a small choking noise. "Only if you like that," he muttered.

"But I asked what _you_ wanted, Severus." Remus decided not to explain yet that he had never done that before, neither relieved himself upon a partner nor had anyone else do so on him, except during situations that were very much accidents involving a great deal of alcohol. He felt a little shy admitting it to someone who had sought it out so naturally, even if Severus had seemed embarrassed afterward, and he did not want to bring up anything that might inhibit this unexpected source of pleasure.

Severus hid his face in the curve of Remus's neck, where Remus could feel how warm it was. He could also feel how fast his lover's heart was beating and how rigidly his cock had sprung up, rocking back and forth along the crease where Remus's thigh joined his body. "Piss on me here," he whispered.

"Won't that make a mess?"

"We both know how to cast 'Scourgify.'" That was true enough, and Remus realized that there were any number of places in the house where he could surprise Severus -- on the sofa, at his desk, kneeling on the rug in front of the fireplace. Likely Severus had picked the shower only because it required the least explanation beforehand.

"Here it comes," Remus teased with a happy wiggle, bracing his knees against Severus' sides and pushing until a hissing stream was wetting their skin and the sheets beneath while Severus groaned and arched and thrust, rubbing himself in the flood. It felt delightfully wicked and after Remus's bladder was empty, he rubbed his piss up and down on Severus' cock until Severus cried out and made his hand even hotter and more slippery. Afterward Severus would have avoided his gaze again, but Remus nudged him aside and lay down in the puddle he'd made, saying, "Now me. Do it on me."

Severus was flushed over his entire face and chest, sitting back awkwardly on his heels, but he aimed his cock at Remus and, after a moment's effort, let out a yellow ribbon of piss that splashed along Remus's cock and balls. It felt hotter than he was expecting and smelled sharper than his own -- maybe he just wasn't used to the scent of anyone else's piss -- and Severus made a small involuntary noise of relief which Remus thought was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

He started to stroke himself when Severus moved the stream up and down along his cock, taking some on his fingers to bring to his nose and sniff and wipe on one of his nipples, vaguely aware that Severus was watching him through wide dark eyes. He continued to play with the liquid after it had stopped coming out of Severus' cock, rubbing it over his chest and up his neck, and when Severus reached out to help him, he came in his own hand with Severus' name on his lips.

"I see that you _like_ a mess," Severus said wryly when Remus had finished writhing and opened his eyes. He was still blushing, but a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips. As good as his word, he cast "Scourgify" on the mattress, the sheets, Remus and himself, then tilted his head with a smirk in the direction of the bathroom, where they washed each other off once more in the shower. At breakfast, Remus had three cups of tea, and when he went to the bathroom afterward he had to concentrate before he could begin to urinate normally into the toilet, so preoccupied was he with possibilities he had simply never dwelt upon before.

"Stay there," he said that evening, when he left the kitchen to find Severus lying on the rug in front of the fire reading a book, and then, "No, wait. Give me that book. Take your clothes off. Get on your knees." Remus could tell that Severus expected to be told to suck him off, and it was with no small thrill that he stepped close, arched a bit and began to piss on Severus' chest, standing and holding his cock the way he would have at a urinal. He had drunk a lot all day, so the scent was weaker than it had been that morning, but the spray was thick and hard and went on for a long time while Remus grinned triumphantly down, greatly enjoying the surprise on Severus' face and the delightful feeling of emptying himself as a puddle darkened the rug in an ever-widening circle.

"Is this going to become a habit?" smirked Severus, observing Remus's all too obvious pleasure. He had reddened slightly, perhaps a little afraid of the monster he had conjured.

"You tell me," Remus told him, squeezing out a last squirt onto Severus' chest and tapping himself dry before reaching back for his wand and cleaning up Snape and the floor. "I suddenly can't remember why I've bothered to excuse myself to go to the toilet all this time."

And all that night and the next day, it was like a competition. Severus climbed into bed, then wet Remus's thigh and the mattress while holding Remus pinned flat on his back; Remus woke him in the middle of the night with a piss between his buttocks and down his legs, and at breakfast he sprayed him under the table while innocently stirring his oatmeal, for which Severus had his revenge by soaking Remus from behind while Remus knelt to put away the pots. There was quite a bit of stroking and sucking as well, though neither of them was capable any longer of having as many orgasms in a day as the number of times they could take a piss.

By evening they were both feeling somewhat childish, so they said no more about it, and for the next few days it was as if that first wetting in the shower had never happened. But Remus still found himself growing aroused thinking about it, and when that weekend they were invited to dinner at the Weasleys', he whispered to Severus, "I'd like to take you behind the grandfather clock and piss on you."

Severus almost choked on the butterbeer Molly had given him. "Are you out of your mind?" he hissed.

"I'd be very discreet. I'd clean you up right away. It would be our secret." Severus had turned an alarming shade of scarlet, which Fleur noticed and commented upon from across the room, so that was the end of that, but the idea alone kept Remus half-hard through the meal.

As soon as they were through the doorway at home, Severus unfastened his trousers, pulled out his cock and ordered, "Kneel." Remus obediently went to his knees, removing his jumper, but when he glanced down to begin to unbutton the shirt beneath he felt a hot jet spray onto his forehead and down the side of his face. "You've been _very_ naughty," Snape said in a low, threatening voice as if he'd been addressing a disobedient student. It was intensely arousing. Groaning, Remus clenched his eyes shut so that he could lift his face, feeling and smelling Severus' piss on his cheeks and spilling over his lips. He rubbed himself through his trousers, and in his already-excited state, his cock spurted in his clothing before he dared to blink the dirty water away and open his eyes.

Just before Severus got his wand out to make Remus clean, Remus licked his lips almost unconsciously. The sharp, salty flavor stayed with him long after Severus had spoken the spell to remove the liquid gold from his skin; hours later, he could still taste it, even though he'd drunk water and tea and a shot of firewhisky. The desire that brief tang had awoken in him made him uncomfortable in a way that he had never been with Severus before. What if he told Severus what he really wanted and Severus found it -- and him -- disgusting? But would Severus have let go on his face if he felt that way? If Severus had dared to insist on being pissed on in the first place, did that give Remus the right at least to name what he was imagining, even if Severus said no?

Another few days had passed before Severus asked Remus whether he'd like a cup of tea and Remus shook his head, saying, "Actually, I'd rather drink from you."

Severus went very still. For a moment Remus thought that he would pretend not to understand, and then, as he carefully put the teacup down on the table, Remus thought that perhaps he _didn't_ understand. But then Severus' hands went to his trousers, unfastening, drawing out his cock, and Remus felt fingers on the back of his own neck. "You understand that if I start, I won't be able to stop until it's finished?" Severus asked in the low, dangerous voice Remus now associated with being sexually enraptured.

"Yes." He nodded to emphasize the point. "Please. I want it, Severus."

"Show me." Severus' hand pulled Remus's head closer to his groin, and Remus ducked his head to take the mostly-flaccid cock between his lips, which he sealed around the head with his tongue beneath the hole, holding the foreskin away from it. He could hear Severus breathing harshly above him. It took several long, agonizing moments before his mouth began to fill with hot fluid, so salty that it made his tongue curl and his throat sting. But knowing what it was and where it came from made him shake with some emotion stronger than arousal, and he reached up to hold Severus' hips, swallowing as much as he could stand before his throat rebelled and he was forced to let the rest run out the sides of his mouth, down his face and neck.

Severus was looking down at him with an expression Remus didn't think he had ever seen before; it was impassioned, to be sure, but there was also an awe bordering on fear. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked in a strange, harsh voice.

"Oh. Yes." Remus had to swallow again before he could continue, tightening his grip on Severus' body. "That was...oh. Thank you."

"What did it taste like?"

The unease in the dark eyes was stronger; Remus wondered whether Severus was afraid he was going to ask him to let Remus do the same thing to him. "Salty. A little like blood; not as thick." Instantly he realized that he should not have made that comparison -- should not have reminded Snape that he was a werewolf, an animal -- but Severus only nodded shortly.

"I'm going to kiss you. Please don't be offended if I pull back." Nodding back, smiling in relief, Remus felt his lover's mouth brush his own, then an inquisitive, nervous tongue skim over his lips. Another couple of light kisses and Severus grew braver, parting Remus's lips. When their tongues met, Severus' withdrew for a moment, but he returned gamely and sucked Remus's into his own mouth, slipping his hands into the damp hair at the base of Remus's neck.

"Severus."

"What?"

Cracking his eyes open, Remus found Severus' already wide and focused uneasily on him. "If you don't...listen. I don't expect you to let me do that. What you did. I just, I wanted to try."

"And now that you have?"

There was still tension in the curt tone, which was completely lacking the heated longing Remus had heard just before Severus filled his mouth. Had he found it disgusting? Or did he like it but not wish to say so out of concern that Remus would not want to repeat the experience?

"If you'd -- ever -- I'd do it again. I'd like to do it again. But if you don't want to -- "

"You'd let me piss in your mouth again?" Severus clarified. The low velvet desire had returned to his voice.

"Oh. Yes. I would." Severus trembled against him.

Remus did not suggest it often, not because he feared that he would begin to like it less, but because it shook Severus so much when he did it, and he did not want to lose that magic. They continued to wet each other fairly regularly, so that a comfortable piss in bed became commonplace and a very occasional, very naughty golden shower someplace public was something Remus could whisper about. But when he went to his knees and said, "Let me drink you," the effect on Severus was never less than overwhelming, and although Remus would not have said that he enjoyed the flavor, he associated it with being the object of deep gratitude and passion.

"I would try it, but I think you would not forgive me if I said 'Never again,'" Severus told him one day.

"You like doing it that much?" Reddening, Severus nodded, and Remus smiled and hugged him spontaneously. "I'm glad. I'm glad it gives you so much pleasure. And I would forgive you if you said 'Never again,' or if you said 'Never.' I never expected you to want it -- _I_ never expected to want it. It just worked out."

"Maybe I could work my way up to it," said Severus, and he got to his knees on the rug before the fire. Neither of them had ever forgotten Remus's pleasure the first time he had stood over Snape and used him as a pissoir, so this position had become a declaration of affection of sorts between them.

Rising, Remus took out his cock and sighed happily as he began to relieve himself on Severus' chest, only to gasp when Severus clenched his eyes and mouth shut and leaned his face into the spray. His expression looked more like he was being subjected to torture than like he enjoyed the experience, but he gamely kept his head in the stream until Remus had finished, and when Remus did, letting himself dribble out on the rug so he could lean over to wipe his lover's eyes clean, Severus flicked his tongue out, tasting the urine dripping beneath his nose and above his chin.

"Well?" Remus asked him, smiling. He could see Severus straining not to grimace, but finally he gave in to the impulse, looking as if he was struggling not to gag. "Next time, give me more warning and I'll drink more water first." Severus shook his head, apparently not trusting his voice, so Remus leaned in to kiss him, licking the offensive taste from his lover's lips and tongue. "It's all right," he said when he came up for air. "I meant what I said. If you don't like it, I don't want you to do it. I'll still want to do it for you."

"I'm the one who got you into this, aren't I?" Severus asked, sounding caught between irony and despair. Laughing, Remus kissed him again.

"You did. I'd never done it at all, you know. But it really doesn't change anything -- you showed me that I like it, and I'm grateful, and I'm not upset if we don't want exactly the same things."

He meant it, too, but he could tell it continued to bother Severus, to the point that he shook his head one evening when Remus knelt at his feet and said, "I'm thirsty."

"You can't be thirsty for that."

"You're wrong. I am."

"Remus..."

"I'm thirsty for the way your thighs shake under my hands when we do it. And the way your hands hold my head, like it's a sacred object. And the way you moan." _And how passionate you always are afterward._ "Please."

Severus gazed at him skeptically. "You're _begging_ me?"

"I am. I want it." Bending his head, Remus rubbed his forehead against Severus' knee.

"Not because you like it, but because you like what it does to me?"

"I like what it does _for_ you! I like how happy it makes you. Sometimes I think you believe I love you most when we do that."

Severus' eyes were very dark and earnest, not aroused -- moved in some other way. He stood up, pulling on Remus's hands to tug him to his feet. "Do it to me," he said firmly, turning to switch their places.

"Don't do this. You don't really want it, and I have no desire to do something you find repulsive..."

"I don't. I won't pretend that I don't hate the taste, but 'repulsive' is not the right word. This is repulsive." He twisted his arm where the faded outline of the Dark Mark still marred his skin. _Death Eater_. Remus had never spent much time thinking about the name -- he had known of Voldemort's obsession with encompassing and overcoming death -- but he wondered suddenly whether some of the Dark Lord's followers had taken that title more seriously, engaging in cannibalism or even necrophilia. "I have done repulsive things. This is merely a prejudice, and I can overcome it."

Remus's gut told him that willpower alone was not enough to overcome such a deeply felt disgust. The thought of swallowing piss had never disgusted him -- he had never really thought about it before doing it -- so he had never had that inner repugnance. But Severus had forced himself to overcome his prejudice against a werewolf to such a degree that he now allowed a Wolfsbane-dosed Moony to sleep in his bed all through the night of the full moon, falling asleep beside him and waking to rub Remus's aching muscles.

"I want you to promise me you'll stop if you want to stop," Remus insisted.

"My throat may give me no choice." It was so rare for Severus to show any real fear to him willingly; Remus stroked his cheek. "Come in the bedroom."

"Why the bedroom?"

"Because everything in there reminds me of you."

Remus followed him, surprised to find that his knees were wobbly. "Severus," he said again. "I truly don't want this if you don't. If we..."

"Shut up already." Stripping off his clothing, Severus got to his knees at the foot of the bed. "Just come here."

Severus' hands were slightly cold on the backs of his thighs, and they trembled slightly when he slid his cock between the parted lips. The dark-eyed man wore a look of intense concentration, lodging the head of the cock firmly between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, keeping the foreskin pushed back with his palate and sucking very softly. Remus had rarely been so flaccid against Severus' tongue, which felt like rough wet velvet against the sensitive tip of his cock; he felt himself beginning to stiffen at the familiarity, knew that he needed to hurry both to defeat his own arousal and to prevent Severus from having time to grow uncomfortable.

It took all his concentration, tensing and releasing muscles low in his body, to produce even a drip, then a feeble trickle. Severus made a small noise from his nose, but he swallowed it, mouth undulating around Remus's cock with the effort, and his hands tightened on Remus's thighs. Remus put his fingers on the base of his cock, needing that familiarity, glancing down to see what he was doing. At the feeling and the sight of himself holding his pissing cock in Severus' mouth, watching Severus taking him in with that intensely focused look, like his entire universe had been reduced to this single act, an intensely pleasurable heat flooded Remus's groin. The flow increased, sending a delicious tingling from the head of his snugly held cock all the way through his body. He felt Severus swallow again twice more, then the suction lessened and he must have closed off his throat because there was hot piss surrounding Remus's cock-head, overflowing down Severus' face. Severus' eyes had closed but his face was relaxed, almost blissful, as if the golden water was a healing potion rather than bodily excess.

Remus's knees were knocking together by the time the flow had stopped, and Severus twisted to shove him back onto the bed, where he was sucked to full hardness and made to come in Severus' mouth with embarrassing speed. He tried to accio his wand, but Severus was less clumsy and had slid up to kiss him before he could do so. He tasted of piss and come and passion, and he came in Remus's hand and on his belly with just a little intimate provocation.

Afterward, Severus knelt over his belly and pissed on him, watching the hairs on Remus's lower body grow dark and flatten as the hot liquid gold spread over them. "Did you like having me drink you?" he asked in a satisfied voice, watching intently as Remus put his hand in the overflow and spread it all over himself, up and down his arms and across his chest and neck.

"It was incredible," Remus nodded, rubbing piss into the skin of his throat. It itched but he didn't care. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"I understand now what appeals to you about it." Finishing, Severus squeezed his cock dry -- it was perhaps the only part of either of them not soaked in urine -- and bent to kiss Remus again. "_Do_ you love me most when we do that?"

Wrapping his arms around the pale body, Remus pulled Severus flush against him until they were both lying on the bed in warmth, covered in one another's scent. This time he managed to summon his wand and made the wetness disappear, leaving him feeling more comfortable but no less owned. "I love you most when we do this," he said softly, snuggling in close, feeling the deep relaxation that only long, intense erotic release brought out in Severus. "All of you. Even the part that used to be a Death Eater."

He felt a quiver go through Severus and realized that it had been a silent laugh. "I've been marked by a werewolf. Inside and out. Will other animals be able to tell, do you think?"

"I hope so." Remus smiled happily. "Otherwise I'm just going to have to mark you again and again, any time the urge strikes me. And Severus..." The hummed query vibrated against his shoulder like a purr. "I think I'm going to be thirsty again tomorrow."


End file.
